


Lap Sitting Brat

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, but more like rivals to lovers, plz that pic of dohyuck broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Donghyuck is a pain in Doyoung's ass, but maybe there was something more to it the entire time
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236





	Lap Sitting Brat

**Author's Note:**

> i have been broken by dohyuck in 144p,,,, 
> 
> as always thank you to brooke,, my beautiful beta

Doyoung would like to think that he and Donghyuck were bitter rivals. They were extremely competitive and always took everything a tad too far with no regard for any of the people around them. Doyoung will admit he’s not completely innocent here, but he’s most certainly not as guilty as Donghyuck. Donghyuck is nine times out of ten the instigator. And it’s not even only Doyoung he tries to rile up: Jaehyun, Sicheng, Ten  _ and _ Kun have all faced him in some way. But the difference is none of them get nearly as worked up as Doyoung. Ten has his moments where he comes close to strangling Donghyuck, but it comes nowhere near as close as Doyoung.

Donghyuck has his own friend group, chalk full of annoying freshmen, that Doyoung would like to crush under his thumb (with the exception of Renjun and Jeno, the only two he bothered to learn the names of, because Renjun is terrifying and Jeno is an absolute angel). 

Doyoung isn’t even sure how he first ran into Donghyuck. They have no classes together, Doyoung is only friends with juniors and seniors, and Donghyuck is a fucking art major while Doyoung majors in medicine. It doesn’t even matter why or how they met, just that they did.

Context aside, Doyoung’s spring semester of his senior year is coming to an end and he’s ready to move on to bigger and better things-- aka medical school. Him and Kun are trying to get into the same one because going to medical school sounds absolutely terrifying, although Doyoung would never say that outloud.

“Hey, Doyoung,” Donghyuck says, sliding into the booth next to Doyoung where he had clearly been studying and having lunch. “Are you free next week?”

“For you? No,” Doyoung replies, refusing to look up from his textbook. He takes another bite of his sandwich and he can practically hear Donghyuck’s pouting. “Okay,  _ why _ should I be free next week?”

“Next Friday is my dance recital.” Donghyuck grabs one of Doyoung’s french fries, and Doyoung bites his cheek and chooses to be the bigger person and not say anything.

“I thought you were an art major.” Doyoung carefully flips the page in his textbook and eats a french fry.

“I am, but I’m also a dance minor. Which you would know if you ever listened to me talk,” Donghyuck pouts, resting his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“I don’t listen to most people talk, don’t take it personally.” Doyoung finally turns his head to glance at Donghyuck. “And get your head off my shoulder.”

“No,” Donghyuck replies, chin digging into Doyoung’s shoulder. “I think your shoulder is comfortable.”

“We both know you are lying.” Doyoung frowns and closes his textbook, setting it flat on the table.

“Yeah, and?” Donghyuck smiles. “You’re lucky I have practice to get to though, so your shoulder is safe for now.” Donghyuck is about to get up from his seat when Ten comes flying in the door, eyes locking on Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck!” Ten shouts, racing across the cafeteria over to their table and Doyoung  _ would _ be embarrassed by the amount of people looking in their direction, but he’s been friends with Ten for four years and can’t really be shocked by the things he does anymore. “You weren’t answering your phone; you’re so lucky I saw your head from the window and found you. Dance practice is starting half an hour late, but I need to get you a new costume for your solo because Jennie didn’t like my original one and I agreed to create another one for her.”

“And why did you do that?” Doyoung asks, snacking on a few more french fries. Ten is a self proclaimed independent person, but he still really likes people's approval. Doyoung doesn’t blame him though, approval is nice, it’s just a lot of work from what Doyoung has seen of the way that Ten will bend over backwards, especially for dance related things.

“Because I’m a people pleaser and the costume could have been better in the first place,” Ten admits, sitting down across from Donghyuck and Doyoung. “Why are you here, Doyoung?”

“You see,” Doyoung began.

“This is our first date,” Donghyuck interrupts, stealing a bite of Doyoung’s sandwich.

“We are not on a date. You came in here to bother me while I was trying to study,” Doyoung retorts, shoving Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Besides, I wouldn’t go on a date with you, even if you asked nicely, which you don’t possess the ability to do.”

“I totally could though,” Donghyuck replies. “Anyways, Ten. Don’t we need to get going?” Ten nods, then the two of them run off to go do costume stuff. Doyoung opens his textbook back up, but can’t seem to find the concentration needed to focus on his work anymore.

°• ♔ •°

Three days before Donghyuck's big dance recital (which Doyoung had begrudgingly put on his calendar) he gets a text message from Ten. Ten isn’t normally the type to text him, he’s the type to appear in his apartment with no warning and scare Doyoung shitless. He likes to be ‘mysterious’ or whatever.

_ Ten: hey can you come by the dance studio _

_ Ten: i’m in one of the practice rooms and i need someone to watch me do this part _

_ Ten: because i think i’m doing it right but i also have No Idea if my arms look correctly and that’s half of the battle y’know _

_ Ten: doyoung answer me i know you are seeing these _

_ Doyoung: Okay fine I will come find you _

_ Doyoung: Give me like 5 minutes _

_ Ten: awwww doieeeee ilyyyy _

_ Doyoung: …  _

Twenty minutes later, Doyoung is outside of the dance studio, a multilevel building full of small and large practice areas. He had texted Ten to ask him which one he’s in, but there’s been nothing but radio silence from Ten’s end, which is annoying to say the least.

Doyoung felt like he had ran through every fucking practice room looking for Ten. Why he couldn’t have just said which room he’s in blows Doyoung’s mind. Unless this is a distraction to keep him out of his apartment for an hour so Ten can loot through his sweaters. Locked or not, Ten could get into any building and it is simply a fact of life, so this isn’t even unrealistic. But there’s only one more practice room at the end of the hall, so Doyoung should at least check that one. Be thorough even if it costs him his fancy sweaters.

Swinging open the door, Doyoung is already yelling about having to open like seventeen different doors, ready to throw something at Ten, but it’s not Ten behind the door. It’s Donghyuck, dressed in a black jacket, tee shirt and Adidas track pants, hot and sweaty from dancing. Donghyuck stops the music while Doyoung stands frozen in the doorway.

“This wasn’t what I expected to find here,” Doyoung says hesitantly, still lingering in the doorway.

“You aren’t what I expected either. I assume you’re looking for Ten as well.” Donghyuck stands with a hand on his hip, hair plastered to his forehead.

“Why are you looking for Ten?” Doyoung asks. “He said he’s in a practice room and needed me to watch some section of choreography because he couldn’t make his arms look right.”

‘That’s funny because he told me to come down here because one part of my solo, specifically the arms, looks wrong and I need to fix it.” Doyoung sighs. Ten is meddling again, and not in the fun way. The fun way is specifically any way that doesn’t involve Doyoung. “Well, since you’re down here do you want to watch this section because Ten was right-- it doesn’t look quite right but it’s hard to correct when I’m not facing front during the part.”

“Sure, why not?” Doyoung isn’t a hundred percent sure why he says yes, but he takes a seat on the bench and crosses his legs waiting for Donghyuck to start dancing. Donghyuck hits play on the music and waits a few seconds before beginning to dance.

It wasn’t like Doyoung hasn’t ever seen someone dance before but there’s something about the way Donghyuck glides across the floor that makes Doyoung’s eyes never want to leave him. He’s all long arms, grace and delicacy. The piece is perfect, fuck whatever Ten says (which is something Doyoung should probably be doing more often).

The music ends and Donghyuck rolls onto the floor, breathing heavily. Once he catches his breath he says, “Alright, what did you think? If it sucked just tell me.”

“It was surprisingly good. I don’t know what Ten thinks needs fixing, everything was perfect.” Donghyuck looks up at Doyoung from the floor.

“Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that so you can leave without feeling like a douche?” Donghyuck asks, no malice in his words, just a small smile on his lips like he already knows the answer to Doyoung’s question. And he probably does.

“Yeah, I mean it. I’ve seen Ten dance before, but I’ve never been so enchanted as I am right now,” Doyoung admits, words falling from his mouth without thinking. He bites his tongue, if only to stop himself from saying anything else just as embarrassing.

Donghyuck gets up off the floor and comes to stand over Doyoung, his face a lovely shade of pink from his exertion. He straddles Doyoung’s lap and before Doyoung can protest he places a finger over Doyoung’s lips.

“Do you really dislike me or have we sorta blown this whole thing out of proportion?” Donghyuck asks and Doyoung pulls his hand down from his mouth before speaking.

“That depends. Are you admitting to being an annoying twat, if only to push my buttons for whatever game you like to play? Or are you trying to trap me into a confession to make fun of me with later?” Doyoung counters, hands coming up to Donghyuck’s shoulders and pushing the jacket down off his arms.

“This is me confessing that I’ve been teasing you for months simply for your attention and hoping you might return them in some sense,” Donghyuck reveals, utterly shy for the first time ever. Donghyuck has always been the one to make the first move, but that’s always been in a more rival sense. And now, he’s making the first move in a romantic sense.

“Maybe I do return your feelings,” Doyoung teases. “You’re a pain in the ass, but you’re always a surprise and bring excitement to my life. And it sure helps that you’re cute.” Donghyuck smacks Doyoung’s shoulder, turning his head away to hide his blush.

“Does that mean we can make out on the floor now?” Donghyuck asks, still not looking directly at Doyoung.

“Why the floor?” Doyoung asks, repressing a giggle.

“I’ve never done it before, that’s why,” Donghyuck huffs. “I’ll at least kiss you here first.” Then Donghyuck’s lips are on Doyoung’s. He kisses like it’s his last, tongue already pressing against his lips, demanding entrance, while one of his hands finds Doyoung’s hair and latches on.

Doyoung kisses back with just as much fervor, tongue battling with Donghyuck’s for dominance. Only Donghyuck doesn’t play fair, he pulls on Doyoung’s hair, eliciting a moan from Doyoung and taking the opportunity to take control of the kiss. Doyoung’s hands grab at Donghyuck’s ass through his pants, but Donghyuck doesn’t relent, kissing Doyoung with all he has.

Being forced to break the kiss, simply from a lack of air, Doyoung stares at Donghyuck. “Who knew you could kiss like that?”

“I did, and so did most of my friend group,” Donghyuck confesses, and Doyoung chooses not to comment, instead filing that information away for later.

“Setting that information aside for now,” Doyoung says. “I wanna kiss you against the wall, so grab on.” Donghyuck cheers and wraps his legs around Doyoung’s waist as Doyoung stands up, arms supporting Donghyuck by gripping the backs of his thighs.

Doyoung presses Donghyuck up against the nearest wall and dives back in. This time, Doyoung controls the kiss, keeping everything more laid back. Donghyuck whines when Doyoung finds a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth, and breaks their kiss. Doyoung trails kisses down Donghyuck’s jaw and latches onto his neck while Donghyuck grips and pulls at his hair.

“Hair and makeup is gonna hate you on Friday,” Donghyuck says in between gasps. In response, Doyoung bites down harder. “Yep! They are really gonna hate you.” Doyoung stops biting on Donghyuck’s neck and switches to lightly licking over the mark. It’s already turning black and blue, and Doyoung feels a small swell of pride in his chest. 

“Do you think we should tell anyone about this?” Doyoung asks in between kisses.

“No, we should act like we hate each other even more to fuck with them,” Donghyuck replies, smiling into Doyoung’s kiss. “I just think it would be fun.”

“That’s a great idea.” Doyoung pulls Donghyuck from the wall and carefully sets him back onto the bench. “Do you want to get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt im nice i promise  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
